Rose Black: Prolouge-Chapter 2
by Rose Black1
Summary: Hi This my First Fic! Based on Sirius's Daughter Rose who joins in Harry's 5th year! R/R! NO FLAMES!


DISCLAIMER: I own only Elsie Riverfleet and Rose Black, the Rest are Property of JK Rowling.......  
  
Author's Note: Hi This my First Fic! Based on Sirius's Daughter Rose who joins in Harry's 5th year! Leave your comments But   
Please don't Flame! It'll get better! Thanx a Million To all Those who review this!- Rose Black  
  
  
Rose Black: Prolouge-Chapter 2  
  
~Prolouge: A wish....~  
  
"But-it can't be!" argued McGonagall Biting her lip. "It is." Answered Dumbledore gravely. "I don't believe it! All those years ago we proclaimed her dead," said the Proffessor faltering on her words. "But we were wrong Minerva, even magic cannot pervent mistakes." said Dumbledore somewhat sadly. Minerva remained silent, looking thoughtful. "Albus," she spoke again, "How will we explain this all? The child's been supposedly dead for 14 years!"  
  
Meanwhile, in Canada halfway across the world from Hogwarts and England, a girl cried. Cried because she didn't fit in, in either category. She was Disabled. But not so she used much equipment to help but it was still there. That fact haunted her, it meant she was close to normal, but not close enough. She could play sports, but not well enough to ever be like others. She hated that. She looked at her her reflection in the mirror, it stared back.  
Her eyes red and bloodshot, her hair uncombed and flyaway. "I wish," she murmered, "I wish that there was a place I belonged."  
  
~Chapter One: The Dream..........~  
  
Harry Potter was dreaming, of Halloween, in 1981 to be exact, the night his parents died. It was one of those bizzare dreams where your there but no one sees you. He stood in the corner of the house watching the scene unfold.   
  
There were two women, they were talking merrily though it was plain to see they were worried. A muffled giggle interupted the women's chatter. The Blonde haired woman smiled saying somethinhg to her friend and disappeared upstairs Moments later she returned. Carrying a one year old year girl. The little girl, who would later be told serval years later how much she resembled her mother. For it was true. Blonde hair falling below her shoulders & sparkling turquoise eyes she was her mother's daughter, Though, she did inherit her father's smile and his spirit.  
  
There was flash, Harry fell to the ground. He was still at the house but it was different. The women's faces were scared they were pleading with someone. Someone Harry knew very well, Voldermort. "Stand aside you silly girls!" came Voldermorts silky voice. "NEVER!" screamed Lily. Lily ran to Baby Harry shelding him from Voldermort. She fumbled for her wand and pointed it at Harry's forefead. "TSURT NI EHT SENO OUY EVOL!" she muttered some strange spell Harry (the one watching) had never heard of. A white light erupted from her wand her job was done, her son would live. "AVA KEDRVA!" Voldermort's voice shook the house, with a flash of green and two dull thumps the Potters were dead.   
  
Voldermort glared Hatefully at the blonde, "You have failed me Jennifer. Joining their side, you are a disgrace." "NO!" screamed Jennifer, "Your wrong Father!   
Your the disgrace! As far as I'm concerned my father is dead! Died the day you rose!" "So go ahead and kill me Riddle! But you'll never ever kill these childeren! I won't let you. " Jennifer Black spat at the man who was once was her father. She muttered the same spell Lily had and the white light hit Rose this time. "AVA KEDRVA!" Jennifer Black fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Voldermort advanced on the sleeping children, Harry wanted desperately to Fling himself on them, protect them, but he couldn't. "Ava Kedrva!" screamed Voldermot touching the young Harry's forehead and Rose's shoulder. Green light spread from his wand touching their skin, there was a second wait and then- it rebounded, his spell had failed!   
  
Harry woke up, this dream puzzled him greatly. Who was that Woman? And her little girl who was she? Was she alive now? All these questions floated into Harry's mind. Dumbledore, Dumbledore would know the answer! Harry resolved to send Hogwarts an owl in the early morning before the Dursley's Woke, but now he needed rest. Dumbledore however would not be Hogwarts to recieve that owl. He was on a Mission in Canada, a mission to bring home Rose Black.  
  
  
~Chapter Two: Rose Finds out..........~  
  
Dumbledore rang the door of the house with a green porch on a relatively quiet street.  
The ring of the doorbell brought Rose back to earth. Wiping her off her face on her sleeve she hurried downstairs. Her foot caught on the last step, she fell. This didn't matter to her though, she'd fallen so many times. She just got back up unfazed. She opened the door cautiuosly and snuck at peek at who was at the door. "Hello Rose!" said the man his blue eyes twinkling behind half moon spectacles. Rose stared at the man, his beard and hair (which were a dazzling silver) were long enough to tuck in to his belt, His clothes-he had the strangest clothes! "Hi!" she breathed.  
  
She allowed him and a strict looking woman with her hair tied back in a bun into the house, she felt she could trust them. "Hello Proffesor Dumbledoe, McGongall." said Rose imeaddiately not know what drove her to say that. She didn't even know these people! Yet somehow.. she knew she did.........   
  
"Rose dear, who's at the door?" Rose jumped, she had competely forgotten about Elsie. Elsie Riverfleet was her gaurdian, her parents had died long ago in a boating accident. Rose didn't answer, she was afraid of what Elsie would say. Elsie could be heard shuffling around upstairs. "Rose?" she called again, Rose still wouldn't answer. Elsie's voice floated downstairs angerily as she made her way to the living room. "ROSE JENNIFER BLACK ANSWER ME! WHO IS-" Elsie Riverfleet stooped short at site of her old proffessors, "Proffessor Dumbledore! Proffessor McGonagall!" Elsie hugged the two while Rose watched more confused than ever.  
  
"Elsie what's going on? Who are these people?" Rose asked dubiously. "Oh Ro! There's so much to explain!" Elsie was near tears of happness. "Well we got lotsa time so spit it out!" Rose flashed them a grin. McGonagall shook her head and allowed herself a small smile, 'So like Sirius' she thought.  
  
"Rose honey your a witch a very powerful witch!" Said Elsie gently not knowing how the girl would take it. Rose's face brightened and her face broke into a mischevious smile "Cool!".  
"Secondly, Rose your not disabled! That was just a muscle tightening curse we used to keep you safe.I'm going to have Madame Pomfrey take it off now ok?" "Ok Headmaster!" Rose chirped eagerly. A Plump witch who had appeared instructed Rose to lay down. Madame Promfrey took out her wand muttering stuff like 'Could have killed her' and 'It shoulbe be illegal'. She swished her wand pointing it at Rose and handed her a cup. Rose took the substance and gulped it down, it tasted awful. Like Cabbages and Salmon. Ick!  
  
"Ms. Black it is such an honour!" a small man a pintstriped cloak shook her hand, "Corneluius Fudge Minister of Magic, I do hope you can forgive us for thinking you were dead ." "Of couse Minister!" Rose really didn't know what else to say.   
  
Next a weird man with grey eyes stated fussing about her wand. After, "No no!", "That's no good!" and "Curios, Very Curious!" they finally got her wand. 11 inches, maple with unicorn hair, flexible. That was all she needed. McGonagall had bought her the needed books and Robes.  
  
Rose would go back to England and stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer. All she needed now was to be sorted. "Rose put on this hat please, it qwill tell us wheree you shall stay." instructed McGonall holding out an old battered wizard's hat. Rose slipped it on, it-it started talking to her! 'Hello Rose! Hmm...Where should we put you? Courage, Loyalty o lots of that! And the determination to make it, though stubborn! OH MY! What do we have here? A destiny! That sttles it! You casn only go in.........'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
